las flores de enero
by annitha mz
Summary: MAIxZUKO entro en la habitacion y en la cama el la vio toca su cuerpo frio la triztesa la mato


_**Las flores de enero (un ángel llora)**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Esta es mi segunda versión pero….chan…chan…chan…chan….ZUKOxMAI Wow, es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, más bien sobre otro anime que no sea shaman King (lean la primer versión, annaxyoh)

Avatar: la leyenda de anng, no me pertenece

Tema: un ángel llora-anette moreno

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar  
el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer 

Habían pasado ya 2 años desde que la guerra había finalizado

Zuko y el avatar se habían "reconciliado", con su trato se había solucionado la guerra entre todas las naciones y ahora todo estaba bien

Igual habían pasado dos años desde su boda con el señor del fuego, todo estaba bien

Zuko la amaba, ella no podía negarlo, se lo demostraba día a día, con sus besos y sus abrazos, todo era perfecto entre ellos

Hasta que Zuko escucho opiniones que no debía escuchar, las personas de su propia nación, la nación del fuego lo culpaba, lo juzgaba por dejar que personas de otras tribus se pasearan tranquilamente por la ciudad, creyó que no le afectaría pero se equivoco

Zuko estaba preocupado, molesto por no ser un buen rey, ni si quiera podía tener el "cariño" de la nación más fuerte del mundo, SU nación

Ahora pocos momentos tenia para ella, tal parecía que desde hacía un año no estaba casada, Zuko se la pasaba tratando de arreglar la NO guerra que se desataría entre las naciones si elegía algo mal

Y ella sola, en el gran palacio donde recibía todas las atenciones que en ningún momento sustituían un segundo con su esposo

Miro preocupada la habitación, con tristeza bien marcada en el rostro, porque tenía que pasarle eso

Sin duda todo empeoro cuando supo que hao se veía con su padre

Ahora cuando no estaban molestos era porque simplemente alguno no estaba, y ese casi siempre era Zuko

Solo quería volver en el tiempo, estar de nuevo con él, abrazarlo muy fuerte para que ya no se fuera

Ya no puede ver  
las cosas igual  
por que en el mar de olvido  
todo ya quedó  
Ya el océano ha perdido  
su color azul.

Lloraba, en sus momentos de silencio lloraba, y esos eran casi todos, Zuko la amaba, se lo había dicho, se lo repetía siempre que la veía, no importaba si estaban pelados o contentos, siempre se lo decía, y esos momentos eran gloria, pero una gloria amarga

Todo era historia entre ellos, todo estaba olvidado y ahora solo eran los reyes de la nación del fuego, esposa de un día y solo eso…

Zuko estaba demasiado ocupado para fijarse en algo que tuviera que ver con ella

Había días que Zuko regresaba de viaje y ni si quiera a saludarla pasaba, de vez en cuando le traía algunos souvenirs que algunas veces los recibía por los sirvientes y para agradecer, de eso ni hablar porque Zuko estaba nuevamente fuera

Lo reconocía, Zuko había luchado por su lugar, todo su esfuerzo era por ser un rey digno para su nación, del que estaba completamente orgulloso, por eso no reclamo pero ahora…ahora solo sentía soledad, tristeza, dolor

_**Las estrellas miran,**____**  
**__**la luna la abraza**____**  
**__**y un ángel llora.**____**  
**_

Pasaron ya los años  
ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció 

Viajaba sobre el barco obviamente de la nación del fuego, porque ahí se dirigía, por fin había solucionado la pequeña disputa con la tribu del agua este, las diferencias con el avatar habían cesado, y supuestamente todo entre las naciones estaba en paz, ahora solo regresaría para tener un poco de paz y solucionar las cosas con mai

Era enero y el clima era muy frio, ahora no llevaba flores, era invierno y las flores no sobrevivirían, de cualquier manera mai no recibía las flores por más de una razón, no tenía sentido consentirla con cosas tan insípidas, como ella decía…

Las cosas entre ellos últimamente no iban bien, las cosas entre ellos eran "insípidas", mai desde el principio lo apoyo, en todo, pero las últimas veces que había estado en el palacio mai no lo recibió, no abrió su habitación para nada, no le dirigió la palabra, nada…

-supongo que lo merezco-hablo ahora viendo como estaban arribando en el muelle

Pronto solucionaría todo eso, y es que no soportaba no tenerla cerca, si, sonaba a cinismo, el mismo era el que la dejaba, pero él y mai lo tenían presente, lo primero era el bienestar de 4 naciones, eso lo dijeron cuando no pensaron que los últimos que tendrían bienestar serian ellos

Toda la ciudad estaba en silencio, era de noche, la oscuridad invadía todo, apenas entro en el palacio pudo observar a todas las personas reunidas, todo alrededor estaba lleno de flores, era enero, no debía haber flores, a menos que... todos se arrodillaron al verlo subir las escaleras, solo que con prisa, algo andaba muy mal…

-tío-se alivio al verlo vivo, ¿porque todo afuera estaba en luto?, acaso su hermana o su padre habían muerto, aun que prisioneros seguían siendo la princesa y el ex señor del fuego

-es mai-con la voz cortada hablo el hombre frente a él-sobrino-trato de detenerlo en su camino

Se dirigió a la habitación que "compartía" con su esposa, afuera estaban las chicas de su cortejo, algunos doctores y otras personas más del consejo

Entra la habitación y en la cama el la vio, en tanta calma, como siempre solía estar mai, su expresión era casi inexpresiva, apenas cerró la puerta, no podía sostenerse, no podía respirar y las lagrimas bajaron con rapidez por sus mejillas  
tomo su cuerpo frío -la tristeza la mato –

_**Las flores ya llegaron**____**  
**__**el poema empezó**___

Sobre una tumba fría  
él llora su dolor  
Él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo q paso  
para poder perderse así en la dulzura de su voz 

Mai recibió los honores correspondientes, en la nación del fuego era la segunda reina que fallecía, se guardo el luto y Zuko recibió el pésame de las 4 naciones

Si, había obtenido el "cariño" y respeto de las naciones, por sus grandes obras y su solidaridad para todos los habitantes, por no ser como su padre…pero termino exactamente como él, el, al que tanto culpo por preocuparse más por su trono que por su propia familia

Golpeo al suelo, a la pared, sus nudillos sangraron, prácticamente desgarro su garganta, buscándola entre la oscuridad de la maldita fría habitación

Ya no sabía qué hacer, ya no tenía nada que hacer, sus días se volvían oscuros, tristes, maldecía cada segundo, cada respiración, maldecía todo, todo inclusive el…

Lloro, lloro rompiendo la regla que alguna vez su padre le habría enseñado, los hombres no lloran, pero no, ahora solo podía sentir dolor, dolor que no podía contener, esa sensación que lo estaba ahogando

Pero aun que se derramara en millones de lágrimas sabía que ella no volvería

Ya no puede ver  
las cosas igual  
por que en el mar de olvido todo ya quedó 

_**Ya el océano a perdido su color azul**____**  
**__**Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza**____**  
**__**y un ángel llora**____****_

_**Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza**____**  
**__**y un ángel llora.**_

Fin

Bien, espero les haya gustado, siempre me encanto Zuko (siempre me gustan los malos)

Espero me dejen reviews! Y a los que les guste shaman King lean mi otra versión de este tema (annaxyoh, un ángel llora)

Mi fic número 41, YEIH! Celebro con algo triste, que me encanta…

Gracias por leer

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
